Revenge Part 4
by ReleaseThePanic
Summary: Techna thinks she's a witch because of Icy's spell. Who would help her? No Flames
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge Part 4**

**Chapter 1**

**Techna woke up four hours later; she looked over at the time and saw it was two in the afternoon.**

_**Oh no! Icy is going to be really mad at me because of how late I am, **_**Techna thought to herself.**

**Techna jumped out of bed and rush to the bathroom. She quickly took a shower, threw on her witch outfit (she is now spelled) and ran to the Trix quarters.**

"**I am sorry, I am late," Techna explained after she banged the door opened and the Trix looked up in surprised.**

"**Next time put your alarm on so then you won't sleep in so long," Icy told Techna trying her hardest not to get too angry.**

"**So what's the plan for today?"**

"**Well, today we are going to start by taking over Sparks since the heir to the throne is dead. We have to dispose of Lalya and little Rose so then I don't have to babysit them any more," Icy explained to her sisters and Techna.**

"**How will we do that?" Stormy asked curiously.**

"**I don't know. Techna, what do you think?" Icy asked Techna to see what her idea would be.**

_**I have to think of something. Icy wants a great idea of getting rid of the two goodie-goods.**_

"**Um… what about finishing them off?" Techna replied nervously wondering what Icy would think of her plan.**

"**Not a bad idea. Okay, Techna, you can kill Lalya and leave Rose to me," Icy said while walking out of the room with her two sisters.**

"**But, I…" Techna called after Icy, but it was too late.**

**Techna walked down the hallway and opened the first door she saw. Lalya was sitting in the corner cross-leg with her head down.**

_**She is mediating, trying to get her powers back by force**_**.**

**Techna walked over to where Lalya was. Lalya looked up and saw Techna.**

"**Are you going to free me from this awful place, Techna," she asked while standing up waiting for an answer.**

**Techna just smirked evilly and said, "Digi slap."**

**The force hit Lalya in the chest and she fell back to the hard floor. She looked up at Techna with surprise written all over her face.**

"**Techna, have you lost your mind!"**

"**Nope, it's over, pixie."**

**Again Techna threw another attack at Lalya, but this time it was a cosmic witch ball and it hit Lalya fully in the face.**

"**Augh," Lalya cried as she fall backwards on the ground once again, "Techna, what's wrong with you? I thought we were friends."**

"**Friends? Ha, I was never friends with a pixie. Besides working with the Trix is so much fun."**

"**The Trix! Techna, they have you under a spell. Why won't you listen?" Lalya asked as Techna blasted her from the front.**

"**Why should I listen to a pixie? I only listen to Icy, she is my leader now."**

"**What about your kids and your husband? What would they say if they find out that you are working with the Trix?"**

"**What kids? The only child I know of is Rose. But soon she would be dead along with you, Lalya."**

"**You wouldn't hurt Rose."**

"**Nope, but who knows what Icy has in store for the little brat," Techna laughed with bitterness and was about to strike Lalya again…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lalya stared at Techna when she laughed.**

_**She sounds way too much like Icy. Oh great, what am I going to do? I have nothing to protect myself. Wait a minute, if Icy drained out all my powers then why do I still feel like I have power.**_

**Lalya got off the ground just in time before Techna threw a digital triangle at her. Lalya jumped out of the way and thrust out some morfix at Techna who was thrown off guard.**

"**How do you still have your powers?" Techna asked staring at her in shock.**

"**Because Icy can't drain all the power from a fairy because the fairy would die if all power is taken."**

**She blasted Techna in the front and Techna fell over in pain. Lalya saw her chance, the door was opened. Lalya flew out of the room, but bumped into Darcy who was not very happy to see her.**

"**So the little pixie is trying to escape."**

**Layla hit Darcy with her most powerful attack, which knocked Darcy out cold and flew into the Trix quarters just in time to see Icy plunged her dagger into Rose's heart.**

"**NOOOOOOO!" Lalya screamed as she watched Icy freeze and shatter of Rose's lifeless body.**

"**So, does the pixie want to take the plunge as well," Icy said laughing evilly at the angry Lalya.**

"**Why would you kill an innocent child?"**

"**I killed Lavia, so I thought to myself why not kill Rose as well," Icy explained as she ducked Layla's attacks, "Ha-ha. Did you honest think you could defeat me with your pathetic pixie power?"**

**Icy threw a ball of fire at Layla, who was surprised.**

"**Oh no, you have the Dragon Fire!"**

"**Yes, I do, but don't worry the army of decay was so lame. I am just going to take over with my two sisters. Oh and thanks to watching you pathetic pixies, I learned a couple of tricks myself."**

**Icy launched a powerful Dragon Blast and threw in a Dragon Fury as well. Layla was able to dodge the blast, but the Dragon Fury hit her hard and she went down. Icy started to blast her over and over again, after a short while Lalya was on the ground with blood coming out of her nose and mouth…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Icy flew over to her victim; she pulled back her hand with her dagger in it, ready to plunge it down full force…**

"**NO!"**

**A vine wrapped around Icy and threw her to the ground. Icy looked up and saw that Flora came to save Lalya, she got really angry and the vine that was still holding her went on fire.**

"**How dare you come to spoil my fun!" Icy snarled viciously at the shy nature fairy who just helped Lalya up.**

**Icy was about to charge at Flora and Lalya, but then Techna, Stormy and Darcy flew in to help. Techna and Darcy seized Lalya who was trying to make a portal. Stormy grabbed Flora from behind.**

"**So, Icy, what should we do with these two fairies?" Stormy asked.**

"**Two fairies don't you mean four," a familiar voice called out.**

**Icy looked over and saw Musa with Stella who were also in their fairy forms.**

"**Today is my lucky day," Icy laughed, "Musa, good to see you again and Stella, I thought you have given up your powers."**

"**Well, sorry to disappoint you, Icy," Stella smirked, "I think three witches has to go back to Light Haven."**

"**Sorry, no can do," Icy smiled realizing that she is winning, "You see I have the Dragon Fire and now nothing can stop me."**

"**Bloom can!" Musa yelled at Icy while she flew over to where her sisters are holding the two fairies.**

"**Haven't you heard the news?" Stormy asked, "Bloom is dead along with Rose and Lavia."**

"**You killed Rose," Flora cried struggling against Stormy's grip and trying to claw at Icy.**

"**Yeah, that brat was so annoying so I killed her."**

**Icy punched Stella hard in the stomach and Stella crumpled to the ground in pain.**

"**Stella!" the fairies cried out.**

**Icy kicked her hard and kept kicking her until she was too weak to even fight back…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Lalya watched as Icy kicked Stella for one more time in the head as hard as she could with her high-heel boot. Lalya thought for sure she heard Stella's skull crack.**

"**The sun and moon pixie is finally dead. Let's see who else I shall kill."**

"**I don't think so, Icy," Lalya said as she broke free from Darcy and Techna.**

**Lalya blasted Icy full in the face and she pump her fist in victory as she watched Icy fly right into the wall knocking herself out. **

"**One down, three to go," Lalya explained while looking at Stormy, Darcy and Techna.**

"**Ha, wrong again pixie," Icy exclaimed as she got up off the ground.**

"**Don't you know how to stay down?"**

**Lalya kicked Icy back to the floor this time Icy was out. Darcy flew over to Icy, but was hit with a Sound Blast from Musa. **

"**Icy and Darcy are out," Musa told Lalya as she checks the two victims.**

**Lalya glanced at Stormy and saw that Flora wrapped her vines around Stormy. Lalya went over to Stormy and knocked her out…**

**The Trix were down and Icy's spell on Techna left immediately. Techna shook her head wondering what had happened. **

"**Oh, my head hurts," Techna said rubbing her head; she saw that Stella was on the ground lifeless, "What happened to Stella?"**

"**Icy killed her," Flora said while crying softly, "First Bloom, then Lavia, then Rose and now Stella. So many deaths have happened."**

**Lalya, Techna and Musa with teary eyes pulled Flora into a big group hug.**

"**Ah, isn't that sweet," a familiar voice called out.**

"**I hate sweet!"**

"**Gag me!"**

**The remaining fairies turned around and saw that the Trix were getting up.**

"**You may have won this time, but I still have the Dragon Fire," Icy said, "We will be back."**

**With that the Trix disappeared into thin air.**

"**Well, let's go home," Lalya said taking over Stella and Bloom's leadership.**

**Techna pick up Stella's body, "We should have a proper burial for Bloom, Lavia, Rose and Stella."**

**The fairies left the Trix layer and went to Alfea to have a funeral for their friends who had died by Icy's revenge.**

**The End**


End file.
